Seduce Me Twice
by luvanime4life
Summary: Shelby x Seto Kaiba Another oneshot! Kaiba's gonna learn how to relax. And Shelby's going to convince him...the hard way. REPOSTED!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! Another oneshot of seducing! YAY!

_'Italic': _thoughts (mostly Shelby's)

**Bold: **Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic: **_More Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Darth Vader (you'll find out in the fic. Why I added this! **:D **But I DO own Nichelle, Naomi and Shelby.

**Seduce me Twice**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Children were either swimming, playing in the park, hanging out with friends, or just enjoying the day. Yes, it was a great day to relax. Everyone was having fun…everyone except Seto Kaiba that is. Mr. Workaholic, Mr. "All work and no play", Mr. "I've got a company to run, I don't have time for fun"…well NOT TODAY! 'Cause he's gonna get a surprise visit…from…you guessed it, Shelby!

Shelby was happily walking down the street wearing her favorite purple tee, short jean skirt and flip-flops, carrying a big basket.

_'I can't wait to see Seto, he's gonna be so surprised. I spent **all** morning making this lunch.' _She sighed looking at the clear blue sky. '_He never has time off and is such a workaholic. But then again, he does have to take care of Mokuba. But he hardly spends time with him…let alone me.' _Sighing again, she placed a fist on her chest. '_WELL NOT TODAY! He's gonna enjoy himself and like it! It's a good thing Mokie decided to go to his friend's house for the whole weekend...alt__hough it would've been nicer if he came along too, but I guess it can't be helped.'_

Finally reaching the Kaiba Corp. building, walking in she was instantly hit my the AC. She shivered rubbing her arms vigorously.

_'Why is it so damn cold in here? I know it's hot and all outside, but damn it's not like we're near the sun!'_

She walked up to the front desk, there sat a young girl with short light blonde hair, glasses, and a nice gray business suit typing away.

"Excuse, miss," Shelby interrupted her politely. "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba."

The lady glanced up, then back to her work. "He's busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but it's urgent."

The blonde stopped typing and looked at Shelby annoyed. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba doesn't like to be disturbed. And he **certainly** doesn't have time to go on random dates with strangers."

Shelby felt her anger flare. "Listen, I have to see him NOW!"

"I already told you, Mr. Kaiba is very busy, he **won't** be seeing **anybody**. Now I strongly suggest that you leave **now** or I'll call security."

Now Shelby was pissed. It took all her will power not to beat the living shit out of this woman. Settling down her nerves, she spoke calmly putting on a fake smile.

"Could you please call him? 'Cause I know he'll want to see me."

The blondes' eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna-"

"Because," Shelby interrupted. "If you don't and he finds out that I came in and was forced to leave, your gonna be dealing with rampaging Seto Kaiba."

"**Look!** **I**…"

"I'll tell you what," Shelby interrupted again. "If you call him and he doesn't want to see me, I'll give you $500 in cash and leave. But if he does, then we'll just let it be and pretend this never happened."

"I'm calling security," the lady said picking up the phone.

"Come on. What have you got to lose?" Shelby smiled not budging.

"My job."

"Alright, but when Mr. Kaiba hears about this, you'll be in the unemployment line. So you might wanna reconsider the offer."

At first, the blonde hesitated about pressing the button for security. This girl was bluffing right? She looked so calm, like either way she'd win. Was everything she was saying true? Thinking a little more, the lady placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Fine…deal."

"Great."

She picked up the phone, yet again, pressed the speaker button and dialed Kaiba's office number. After a few rings…

"_**WHAT!**_" shouted a certain CEO.

"Um…M-Mr. Kaiba, s-sir, there's someone here t-to see you."

"I'm **busy**! Tell them to _**get lost****!**_"

"T-They s-say it's urgent." She glanced at Shelby, who was still smiling.

"**Look, _I don't give a_**-"

"Is that how you talk to everyone here?" Shelby interrupted.

There was a slight pause.

"Sh-Shelby?"

"No it's the Mayor of Domino City? Who else would it be?"

The blonde gapped at Shelby's comment, thinking she was gonna get it and be $500 richer. There was a thick stillness in the air. Finally, the young CEO answered.

"Ci Ci, send her up."

"It's Dee Dee."

"**Whatever!**" he yelled with a click.

The blonde was shocked still looking at the phone. "I guess…you can go up. His office is on the 15th floor. Then you go left, right, left, left, and straight."

"Thank you." Shelby picked up her basket and walked towards the elevator.

_'I win...bitch.'_

**On the 15th floor…**

After following the difficult instructions and thankfully** not** getting lost, Shelby reached Kaiba's office and knocked on the door. There was a muffled "enter" from inside. She opened the door, inside her** sexy** business man was typing away on his (annoying) laptop.

_'Damn it! Is **everybody **typing around here?'_

Shaking her thoughts aside, she walked seductively towards the blue-eyed teen smirking.

"Hey," she cooed.

"Hey," he looked up briefly and smiled back. "I hope that girl down there didn't give you any trouble."

"Oh no not really…much," she joked.

"So, what're you doing here?"

Shelby pouted. "Can't I come see my hot n' sexy boyfriend once an awhile?"

This caused the CEO to pause slightly in his typing. "Not unless your scheming something."

Shelby huffed. "Well I never!"

"Never what?"

"Never mind," she sighed frustrated.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, what's with the Darth Vader accent? **'Enter'**…it doesn't suit you at all."

Kaiba snorted, eyes glued to the screen. "I take pride in my company."

"See that's the problem," Shelby stated setting down the basket. "You work too much."

He shrugged and continued typing. "It's a living."

Shelby growled, a stress mark appearing on her head. "Stop the typing."

The typing continued.

"Stop the typing."

Still no luck.

Losing her patients, she jumped onto the desk slightly surprising the taller teen. He stopped his bloody typing and stared straight into his love's eyes.

"You and I are going out."

"Can't."

"Why?" she asked pouting yet again.

"Busy." He continued typing.

Shelby put on her famous "quivering lip". "Pleeeease. I spent all morning making us a nice picnic lunch."

No reply.

Shelby sighed. "Well since you won't leave this damned office, let's have the picnic in here."

Kaiba paused in mid-type. "In my office?"

"No the in janitor's closet. Duh!"

Kaiba gave her a glare, but she just giggled.

"Come on, I know your hungry being stuck in this office all morning."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am…" suddenly came the sound of an irritated stomach growl.

Kaiba blushed lightly looking away, while Shelby smirked victoriously.

"See, I told ya. You've shut yourself out so much your practically starving to death," she stated adjusting her seating2. "No wonder your so skinny. Look at you!"

"I see. So you want me to be fat. Is that it?"

"No! I just wanna see you more healthy."

"I already am."

"Says the hungry billionaire."

Kaiba mumbled incoherently.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing," was all he said and went back to his work.

Shelby's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

After several minutes of watching **her** skinny beef cake, she decided it was about time Seto needed to be taught a lesson in neglectfulness. Oblivious to Kaiba, Shelby quietly made her way behind him. Suddenly, Kaiba felt a soothing pressure on his shoulders. He ignored it for the moment, then two long arms wrapped around his neck. He stopped typing and noticed that Shelby wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Shelby?" he said trying to hide his anxiety. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she breathed sending a chill down his spine. "I'm just trying help you relax."

"Seducing me isn't gonna work."

"Now I'm hurt," she whispered leaning against his ear. "I would never seduce you, but that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Slowly, she rubbed his chest, while planting butterfly kisses on his cheek and neck. Kaiba let out a shudder moan. She smirked knowing her plan was working.

Making her way away from the CEO, who was watching her every move, she went to her basket.

"It's a shame," she sighed opening it. "I made all your favorites."

She took out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

_'This should be fun and interesting.'_

Slowly and seductively, she dipped a huge strawberry into the whipped cream. Kaiba watched lustfully as her tongue played with the strawberry. Sucking, licking, and nibbling the strawberry all over, until she slowly bit into the juicy fruit, moaning in bliss before eating the rest. Kaiba's pants suddenly felt a little bit tight for his liking. Picking up another strawberry, she gave it the exact treatment as she did the last one. Adding more moans and slowly swaying, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Poor Kaiba was on wits end. He didn't know how long he could last.

"You know, your starting to become a distraction," he managed to breathe.

Licking her lips, she looked at him and smiled. "Do you want me to leave?"

"**NO!**" he blushed at his quick reaction.

"Are you sure?" she smirked putting the fruit and topping away. "Cause I can leave if you want-"

Suddenly, he ran over and caught Shelby's wrist, making her eyes widened at his quickness.

"**DAMN!** That's the fastest I've seen you move."

Seto didn't say a word, but stared at his love. Shelby getting worried waved a hand in his face.

"Seto? Se-to. Seto to earth? SETO! **Hey!** Get your mind outta the gutter!"

Blushing, Kaiba snapped out of his daze and glared. "I wasn't-"

Shelby interrupted him by laughing. "I'm just messin' with ya."

Kaiba glared at the young vixen, but soon that slowly turned into an evil smirk. An idea popped into his head.

_'Payback you naughty girl.'_

He quickly spun her around, lightly pushing her up against his desk. Shelby looked at him bewildered.

"S-Seto?"

He smirked trapping her under him. She was blushing beet red and breathing rapidly. Quickly, he caught her lips in a hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Shelby moaned closing her eyes. She pulled him on top her to deepen the kiss. He lifted his hands and massaged her back and butt. She in turn, rubbed his chest and shoulders; both moaning out of pure lust. His tongue collided with hers tasting the strawberries from her earlier tease. She pulled herself and Seto onto the desk. He was now laying fully on her; both not wanting to break the kiss. He kissed her neck and collar bone, causing her to moan his name. Putting her hands in his soft chestnut hair, she grinded their hips. Shelby started undoing his tie, while he caressed her thighs. She lightly bit his neck, causing him to groan and growl at the assault, which he returned by squeezing her bottom. He was about to work on her shirt, when she bolted up playfully slapping his hand away.

"You little hentai…seducing me like that!" Shelby panted.

He chuckled. "Well you started it."

She huffed and looked away. "I don't know what your talking about."

Shaking his head, he pulled the "naughty" girl...no _**his**_"naughty" girl into a loving embrace. "Your such a tease."

"Am I? Really?" she fluttered her eyelashes teasingly.

Kaiba chuckled kissing her. "Yes."

"Mr. Kaiba you have-,"

The sound of the door opening along with books and papers falling, broke the two apart, looking towards the source. A lengthy brunette man, most likely a newbie, was standing before them eye's wide. Kaiba casually fixed his tie, while Shelby fixed her shirt.

"Do you have something for me?" the billionaire asked annoyed.

"Oh yes. But…um…w-well I-I'll j-just h-have t-this f-for y-you later!" with that said he left in a flash.

Kaiba shrugged and pulled his love back into his arms.

"Now, what's in the basket?"

Shelby smiled. "Are you serious? We're gonna have our picnic?"

"Of course, but I think we should go outside. It's too cold and stuffy in here."

Shelby smirked. '_Not anymore, after what we just did.' _"I'd like that. But what about your work?" she stated as they both made their way towards the elevator.

"Screw it, it's not like someone else can do it for me."

Shelby grinned. "Like that girl downstairs?"

"Exactly," Kaiba smirked back.

Shelby smiled and cling to his arm. "Lead the way Mr. Kaiba."

"Gladly…Mrs. Kaiba."

Shelby giggled playfully hitting his arm as they went in the elevator.

**Downstairs…**

Shelby and Kaiba were walking towards the door when…

"Uhh…M-Mr. Kaiba?" said a certain annoying blonde.

"I'll be taking the rest of the day off. Please take care of the rest of my work Fe Fe."

"It's Dee Dee," she mumbled.

"_**Whatever!**"_ the couple yelled.

Shelby sighed snuggling against Seto. They were sitting under a sakura tree, food out, enjoying nature. A smile graced her face.

_'Mission accomplished.'_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Plz review and tell me how this one is. There's one more I have to do!


End file.
